villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Hilda
Princess Hilda is the Lorulean counterpart of Princess Zelda and the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds right up until she is betrayed by her advisor Yuga, during the final battle. History When Link chases Yuga through a portal in Zelda's room, he ends up in Hyrule's sister world of Lorule, which he finds on the verge of collapsing. He witnesses Yuga fusing with Ganon to become Yuga Ganon. Just as Yuga Ganon is about to kill Link, Princess Hilda teleports into the room and seals him with dark magic. She takes Link out of the castle, and speaks to him through his mind. Hilda claims Yuga's actions are her fault, and that the Seven Sages are trapped in paintings scattered around Lorule. She tells Link that he must travel through Lorule and brave many dungeons haunted by monsters to gain the paintings of the Seven Sage. By doing so, he would gain the Triforce of Courage and become powerful enough to defeat Yuga Ganon and save Zelda and the Sages. Hilda talks to Link telepathically whenever he enters a new area in Lorule, describing the new place and hinting if a sage is there or not. Occasionally, when Link rescues a sage, Hilda will be shown talking to Zelda's painting about how lucky Hyrule is. When Link arrives at Lorule Castle after receiving the Triforce of Courage from the Seven Sages, Hilda speaks to him again, claiming that Yuga Ganon had broken his bonds and has taken over the castle. She then breaks the seal she placed on the castle so that Link can get in. When Link reaches Hilda, he is confused that Hilda is the only person in the room. She taps Zelda's painting, and takes the Triforce of Wisdom from her. She then faces Link, and explains to him that long ago, Lorule's own Triforce that was destroyed by her ancestors to stop the wars for its control. Unfortunately, with no Triforce to sustain it, Lorule slowly decayed throughout the centuries and will soon be completely destroyed. Hilda then explains how much she envied Hyrule's Triforce, and reveals her plans to take Hyrule's Triforce and use it in order to save her dying kingdom, even though it would spell Hyrule's doom. She teleports Yuga Ganon into the room to attack Link and take the Triforce of Courage. The Final Battle After Link defeats Yuga Ganon, Hilda orders her advisor to give her Ganon's Triforce of Power so that she could fight Link herself. But Yuga Ganon reveals he was planning to betray Hilda the entire time, and plans to use the Triforce to become a god and remake both Lorule and Hyrule in his image. He then traps Hilda in a painting and absorbs it into his body to take the Triforce of Wisdom. Yuga Ganon attempts to kill Link and take his Triforce, but even with two pieces against one, he is defeated and destroyed once and for all. Later, Hilda is found unconscious in the spot where Yuga was slain. Aftermath After Link frees Zelda from her painting, Hilda gets up and tries one last time to attack, but is surprisingly stopped by none other than Ravio: a shopkeeper Link allowed to live in his house. Ravio reveals that he is the Lorule counterpart of Link and talks sense into Hilda by claiming that the actions she took were the reason why their world's Triforce was destroyed in the first place. Hilda realizes her mistake and takes Link and Zelda to Lorule's sacred realm, using the bracelet Ravio gave to Link to send the two back to Hyrule. Having arrived in Hyrule's Sacred Realm with the Triforce in front of them, Link and Zelda use it to wish for the restoration of Lorule's own Triforce. The last scene shows Hilda weeping in joy before the Triforce of Lorule, as her beloved kingdom is being restored. During New Game Plus, if Link reads from Ravio's journal inside his house in Lorule, it's revealed that Yuga had been manipulating Hilda prior to the events of the game. Yuga discovered a way into Hyrule and then played on Hilda's desire to save their kingdom so he could convince her to steal Hyrules Triforce. Ravio didn't have the courage to tell Hilda of Yuga's treachery, so he left for Hyrule to find Link and help him stop the pair. Powers and abilities Like her alter ego Zelda, Hilda is a powerful magic user, although unlike her double, she uses dark magic instead of light. She has shown herself capable of communicating with Link at any distance by telepathy, invoking things, teleporting, magically immobilizing beings and creating powerful protective barriers. Hilda is also very intelligent, being able to lead a complex plan with Yuga and manipulate Link effectively without him knowing it, though she was completely unaware of Yuga's intention of betraying her. Hilda's physical resistance and determination are also to be noted. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monarchs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Contradictory Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Femme Fatale Category:Grey Zone Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Oppressors Category:Magic